WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Echostream- stares into his eyes " i like you " Barkfoot looks at Echostream with and expressionless face. Echostream - * stares back * Barkfoot said,"I like you too." Echostream - * eyes lite up * Echostream - i will be back in like six mins (Echostream also when you say stuff like I will be back in six mins don't say as iff the character said it go like this, ooc: i will be back in like six mins --Moon) Echostream- ok (You would say, ooc: ok. Not Echostream- ok. K? --Moon) ooc: ok Barkfoot layed down. Sagepaw padded in. Echostream - * lays down in sun * Echostream pads to warriors den Echostream pads in Echostream- Do you want to hunt? Echostream - Barkfoot "Sure." he said. Echostream - ok Swiftflight lay stretched out infront of the warrior's den, his silver tabby pelt gleaming in the sun. He watched Echostream and Barkfoot through slits in his eyes. Oceankit leaped on his tail. "Hi Swiftflight!" she squeaked. Echostream- pads in Rockmist padded in. Echostream- hello Rockmist Barkfoot padded in silently. Echostream-* lays down in sun * Barkfoot padds over to Echostream and lays down beside her. Echostream purrs softly "I've been thinking, and I thought that since we both like each other maybe... Do you want to be mates?" he asked Echostream. Echostream- " yes i would love that " * purrrs loudly * Barkfoot purrs loudly. Echostream- * rests muzzle in Barkfoots fur and falls asleep * Oceankit leaps on her. "Wake up!" "Oceankit. You should stop disturbing others." he said to the kit. while he starts grooming his mate back to sleep. Echostream moves closer to him Barkfoot purrs. Echostream wakes up Echostream purrs at the sight of him Echostream sits up blinking sleep out of eyes Echostream- is Oceankit still here Echostream - Barkfoot Echostream - Barkfoot? "Oceankit left." he said while grooming his mate. Echostream - Ok * starts grooming mate * Barkfoot purrs. Echostream purrs Echostream - " If we had kits how many would you want and what would you name them " "I guess we will just wait and see if we are having kits." Barkfoot answered. Echostream - "Ok, but do you want kits?" Echostream - " So what do you wanna do?" Cindercloud padded by. "You need to look at a kit before you name it.' Echostream - " Yah, i know " Echostream - * Gets up growling * Echosong -" Barkfoot do you wanna go for a walk? " "Sure," he said. Echostream- ok Echostream - " were do you want to go " Echostream - " lets go to the traning grounds " Echostream - nvm "Ok." he said. Echostream - * sigh * "There is no where to go " "It's ok." Barkfoot reasurred her. Echostream - " Do you want to go to the warriors den for a while ?" Echostream- * yawn * Echostream - * pounces on Barkfoots tail * "Stop acting like a kit." he said as he laughs, "Lets go. Echostream - ok :) Echostream - pads in Barkfoot follows. Echostream - * sigh * Echostream - lays dow Echostream- do you want a Rabbit? Echostream - Barkfoot Barkfoot: Sure Echostream - ok * pads to fresh kill pile Echostream - * puts rabbit in front of him * Barkfoot: Thanks *bites the rabbit* Echostream- your welcome Echostream - * pads around camp * Echostream - * lays down * (Oka, that was fast, they hardly know each other - Nightfall) Echostream - yah Cloudstar padded out of her den, and stretched. She then looked around the camp, and sat down, beginning to wash her paws. Oceankit ounded up to her. "Hi Cloudstar!" Echostream pads in Echostream - * lays down * Echostream - * pads around camp * (Hey um, Frostyness? Could you keep all your actions in one sentence? You're really clogging up the page) Cloudstar purred. "Hello, Oceankit!" Swiftflight sat near the center of the camp, gazing up at the sky Echostream - " Hello Cloudstar " Cloudstar nodded, flicking her tail in greeting. Echostream looks for Barkfoot Swiftflight licked his paw, and drew it over his ear. He glanced up, and seemed to guess what Echostream was doing. "I don't think Barkfoot is in camp," he meowed Echostream - * sits down * ok Echostream - * Yawns and pads to warriors den * Swiftflight sighed and rested his head sadly on his paws. Echostream - * pads back in * " What's wrong? " Swiftflight's ear twitched and he raised his head a bit. His tail flicked in frustration; he had to stop letting his emotions show on the outside. He shrugged. "Nothing. "How are you?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Echostream - " Swiftflight what is wrong " Swiftflight had half a mind to tell her about Goldenfern, but the other half was stronger. He shrugged again. "I've just been feeling a bit sadly lately, that's all." he said, truthfully enough. Echostream - " Swiftflight whats on your mind you can tell me anything good or bad " Swiftflight nodded. "I know that." he thought for a moment. "Let's just say I'm in love, and things aren't as great as I thought they would be." Echostream - " O ok I see thats the thing about love you have to work with it make it better " Swiftflight purred softly, nodding in agreement. Echostream - " If she is the right one for you she will help you to make it better " Swiftflight's heart grew warm, and he had a feeling that Goldenfern was feeling the same thing. Across the moor in the RiverClan camp, Goldenfern felt close to Swiftflight. She closed her eyes and pulled her sleeping kits closer to her. Echostream - " I hope it all works out for you " Echostream - * Yawns and pads to warriors den * Echostream - " Cloudstar " Cloudstar pricked her ears and padded over to Echostream. "Yes, Echostream?" she asked Echostream - " Can i mentor one of the kits? " Cloudstar thought for a moment. "Well," she meowed. "I suppose you could mentor a kit when one of them is ready to be apprenticed." "Mind you," she added after a pause. "There are only three litters of kits in the nursery at the moment, all of which have only recently been born. But yes, you may mentor one when the time comes." she smiled. Echostream - * Dips head * " Thank you " "You're welcome," Cloudstar purred. Echostream - * Lays head on paws sadly. * Dreampaw sighs. She looked up and saw the moon. Lilykit ran out of the nursery. Mistdapplepaw looked around. Oceankit padded around in circles. "Hi there Dreampaw!" she squeaked. Category:WindClan